


Chocolate and Caramel

by wuya626



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, they/them pronouns for both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuya626/pseuds/wuya626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals week is always such a drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Caramel

The little cafe off Sycamore was fairly busy for a Tuesday night, people sitting all around the mix-matched chairs and tables of the back room with their papers and tablets spread out around them. The background music filtering through the air was as soft as the lighting, both doing little to keep Chara awake as they bent over their laptop. Frisk walked over to the table with what had to be the seventh pair of mugs that night, full of some other chocolate-heavy or extensively sugary flavored coffee. They sat one down in front of Chara with a smile, and took their seat across from them.

"I swear to god I'm turning this in as is," Chara muttered.

"It'll be okay," Frisk reassured, calm as always. "You'll be done soon, I just know it. I believe in you!" They offered a thumbs up as Chara took a sip out of the cup. They didn't bother asking what was in it, just grimaced as the sugary liquid slid down their throat. As much as Chara liked sweets, they could only take so many frappuccinos before they wanted to swear off the drink forever. The caffeine, however, was appreciated all the same, and at that point it was the only thing keeping their fingers typing away on the keys.

"Okay fine. I'm going to turn it in and then stab Dr. Miller,"

"You can't do that," Frisk stated plainly. Chara laughed.

"It would be ideal," they muttered, turning their attention back to their paper on Marxist ideology. Sometimes professors who assigned papers as their finals were a godsend. Tonight they were just annoying.

Frisk sat across from them doodling in the margins of the empty pages of Chara's notebooks. They claimed that it would brighten Chara's day when they were taking notes in class, and though they'd never admit it, it kind of did. The cute little drawings actually motivated Chara to take more notes so that they could flip the page and see what else Frisk had drawn. It also helped them remember where they wrote down specific facts; the Russian Revolution was framed entirely in cats, while Frisk's self portraits in various styles dotted the pages of the Milgram experiment. Every now and then they got ahold of markers, which would explain the multicolored hearts covering the entire side column of the page Chara was currently trying to pull information off of.

Sometime in the last four pages the coffee mug had emptied itself. Chara had not noticed this until it was replaced with another beverage, though this one smelled distinctly of caramel. Frisk had opted for the tea, taking the pot and cup off the tray before setting it aside and continuing to doodle.

"Shouldn't you be on the clock?" Chara asked. 

"I'm on break," came the cheery reply.

"You've been on break for two and a half hours," they pointed out.

"It's my lunch break," Frisk insisted, giggling. Chara couldn't help but give them a little smile. "As long as I go back and make drinks every now and then, he doesn't notice I'm not working,"

"Either that or he doesn't care," Chara rationalized. The crowd in the shop had thinned out considerably and those who remained were mostly loitering, returning to the counter only to aquire more caffeine to fuel their last minute work. Only in a college town would a coffee shop stay open so late. "What are your hours tonight anyway?" they asked out of curiousity. They needed   
to know how much longer they had before they had to move.

"I work until two in the morning, but we're open twenty-four hours until Friday for finals week," Frisk replied, pouring themself a cup of tea.

"Damn. Metta doesn't mess around," Chara remarked.

"I know, right? Never gonna miss an opportunity to make money I guess. Plus, he knows the students appreciate it,"

"Yeah," Chara agreed before taking a sip of their coffee, which tasted like straight up caramel and chocolate syrup. They grimaced and pushed the mug aside, physically unable to handle more sugar. Frisk bit back a laugh as they casually sipped their tea. 

"You just get a kick out of my suffering, don't you?" Chara teased as their cursor moved to the top of page thirteen.

"It's your fault you put the assignment off," Frisk shrugged, the corner of their lips drawn up into a small smile. "I'm just waiting for us both to be done here so we can walk home,"

And with the mention of their apartment, a wave of fatigue washed over Chara. More than anything they wanted to be at home sleeping in their warm bed, cuddling Frisk with the blankets drawn tightly around them. They had such a cozy room, and it was calling for them from across campus. If anything, the promise of a good night's sleep motivated Chara to finish faster. 

Frisk went back to work after they finished their tea, but Chara was so focused that they didn't really notice until they sat back down after they clocked out. By then, the only thing left to do on the paper were edits, which Chara flew through. They had done well enough in the rest of the class, and were hoping for a solid B- on the paper. That's all they really needed.

At 3:16 Frisk was awoken by the sound on a laptop slamming closed, neither of the two having realized until then that they had started to doze off on Chara's notebook. They sleepily rose to their feet as Chara packed up their stuff.

"Yay, time to go home!" Frisk said, lingering too long on some of the words as their eyes fought to stay open.

Chara laughed. "Yeah, it is. Thanks for staying here with me," they said, leaning over to give Frisk a peck on the lips. In reply, Frisk smiled and took their hand.

"Of course. Let's get some rest,"


End file.
